Campaign
A campaign in the ''Star Wars: Battlefront'' series tells a story set in the Star Wars universe. It is a mode present in all games except DICE's Star Wars Battlefront. Of all games in the series, the only campaign that contains canon events since Lucasfilm's reset of Star Wars canon is DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview Every campaign in the Star Wars: Battlefront series tells its story through a series of missions. Each campaign mission has certain objectives that must be completed in order to finish that mission and move on to the next mission, furthering the story. In Pandemic's Star Wars: Battlefront, the objective for each mission is to simply capture all Command Posts or deplete the enemy reinforcement count to zero. Later games, such as Pandemic's Star Wars: Battlefront II, contain more unique objectives with varying difficulty, such as retrieving specific objects in the game world or protecting a certain area for a certain amount of time. Below are synopses of each level in the campaign modes of all Star Wars Battlefront games that feature a campaign. Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) Clone Wars *Ch. 1: Naboo - Plains: The Battle Of Naboo (CIS) *Ch. 2: Naboo - Theed: Rebellion In Theed (CIS) *Ch. 3: Kashyyyk - Islands: Aggressive Negotiations (CIS) *Ch. 4: Geonosis: The Battle Of Geonosis (Republic) *Ch. 5: Kamino: Assault On Kamino (Republic) *Ch. 6: Rhen Var - Harbor: Mountaintop Defenses (Republic) *Ch. 7: Kashyyyk - Docks: The Battle Of Kashyyyk (Republic) Galactic Civil War *Ch. 8: Tatooine - Dune Sea: Desert Extermination (Empire) *Ch. 9: Tatooine - Mos Eisley: Siege of Mos Eisley (Empire) *Ch. 10: Rhen Var - Citidal: Sabotage at Rhen Var (Empire) *Ch. 11: Yavin IV - Arena: Assault on Yavin 4 (Empire) *Ch. 12: Yavin IV - Temple: The Fall of Yavin 4 (Rebels) *Ch. 13: Hoth: The Battle of Hoth (Rebels) *Ch. 14: Bespin - Cloud City: Liberation of Cloud City (Rebels) *Ch. 15: Bespin - Platforms: Battle in the Clouds (Rebels) *Ch. 16: Endor: The Battle of Endor (Rebels) Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) The campaign mode of Battlefront II follows the story of the 501st Legion, some of the greatest clone infantry in the galaxy's history, as they go from eliminating the CIS to aiding Darth Vader in his attempts at crushing the Rebel Alliance. The 501st Journal details the campaign via cut scenes, narrated by a retired clone veteran. This is the only campaign in the original games where the player fights for the Empire rather than for the Rebellion. Part 1: Galactic Republic campaign *Ch. 1: Geonosis - Attack of the Clones (Training) *Ch. 2: Mygeeto - Amongst the Ruins *Ch. 3: Coruscant Space - A Desperate Rescue *Ch. 4: Felucia - Heart of Darkness *Ch. 5: Kashyyyk: Space-First Line of Defence *Ch. 6: Kashyyyk - A Line in the Sand *Ch. 7: Utapau - Underground Ambush *Ch. 8: Coruscant - Operation: Knightfall Part 2: Galactic Empire campaign *Ch. 1: Naboo - Imperial Diplomacy *Ch. 2: Mustafar Space - Preventive Measures *Ch. 3: Mustafar - Tying up Loose Ends *Ch. 4: Kamino - Changing of the Guard *Ch. 5: Death Star - Prison Break *Ch. 6: Polis Massa - Birth of the Rebellion *Ch. 7: Tantive IV - Recovering the Plans *Ch. 8: Yavin IV Orbit - Vader's Fist Strikes Back *Ch. 9: Yavin IV - Revenge of the Empire *Ch. 10: Hoth - Our Finest Hour Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron Renegade Squadron's campaign follows Renegade Squadron, a secret Rebel squadron that was formed by Col Serra, throughout their battles during the Galactic Civil War. *Ch. 1: Yavin IV- Evacuating Yavin IV *Ch. 2: Space Alderaan- Retrieving the Holocron *Ch. 3: Ord Mantell- Escaping Ord Mantell *Ch. 4: Space Kessel- Rescuing Commander Ackbar *Ch. 5: Tatooine- Rescuing Ackbar's Crew *Ch. 6: Boz Pity- Escaping Boz Pity *Ch. 7: Echo Base- Evacuating Echo Base *Ch. 8: Space Hoth- Evacuating Hoth *Ch. 9: Korriban- Retrieving the information on Endor *Ch. 10: Sullest- Distracting the Empire *Ch. 11: Endor- Aiding the Rebels Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron Elite Squadron's campaign follows a clone designated as X2, a clone trooper who is involved in multiple battles of the Clone Wars, before he joins the Rebellion in defeating the Empire and his brother, X1, who later intends to construct another Galactic Empire after the original is destroyed. Ch. 1: The Clone Wars * Mission 1: Tatooine (Training) * Mission 2: Tatooine * Mission 3: Coruscant * Mission 4: Cato Neimoidia * Mission 5: Dantooine Ch. 2: The Galactic Civil War * Mission 1: Death Star * Mission 2: Yavin IV * Mission 3: Hoth * Mission 4: Endor Ch. 3: The Imperial Remnant * Mission 1: Bespin * Mission 2: Vjun * Mission 3: Mustafar Star Wars Battlefront II (2017) The campaign of DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II was developed by Motive Studios and follows the story of Imperial Commander Iden Versio and her team, Inferno Squad, as they fight for the future of the Galactic Empire. The campaign takes place between Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens. Main Story * Prologue: The Cleaner * Mission 1: The Battle of Endor * Mission 2: The Dauntless * Mission 3: The Observatory * Mission 4: The Storm * Mission 5: Outcasts * Mission 6: Royalty * Mission 7: General Distress * Mission 8: Under Covered Skies * Mission 9: Cache Grab * Mission 10: The Battle of Jakku * Mission 11: Until Ashes * Mission 12: Discoveries Resurrection * Mission 13: Project Resurrection * Mission 14: Ashes of the Empire * Mission 15: Inferno Category:Campaign mode Category:Need Update Category:Need ES Update